


What a Shame it is Getting Cold

by Enigmatic_Daydream



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Daydream/pseuds/Enigmatic_Daydream
Summary: Walkers.  Rolling Stones.  How could this ever go wrong?





	

What a drag it is getting cold  
things are different today  
I hear all the news shows say  
The zombies are here to eat our minds  
And though you can't kill them all  
Mankind's threatening to fall  
They go running to the shelter for a slayer's little helper  
And they mow a couple down, as they're running through the town\

Things are different today  
I hear the survivors say  
“Shoot them in the head”, our battle cry  
So we take up guns and knives  
And we battle for our lives  
We go running to the shelter of a hoard of dead's worst nightmare  
And we make it through the night, fighting walkers left and right

Doctors please, what's this disease?   
It spawned four more, right by the door  
What a shame it is getting cold

Walkers aren't the same undead  
We still shoot them through the head  
The pursuit of freedom just seems far too hard  
Walkers shambling around  
Making terrifying sounds  
We go running towards the shelters of a farm, a suburb later  
And you find the things you need, as the walkers swarm and feed

Oh, doctors please, cure this disease  
Outside the gate, a grisly fate  
What a drag it is getting cold

Life's gotten far too much  
Seeing walkers feed and munch  
There doesn't seem much reason to go on  
And if you let your guard go thin  
You've already let them in  
No more running to the shelter, to be fair, it doesn't matter  
They just helped you on your way, on your busy undead way


End file.
